LG
LG Corporation (Korean: LG 법인) formerly Lucky Goldstar (Korean:Leokki Geumseong (럭키금성/樂喜金星) ) is a South Korean multinational conglomerate corporation. It is the fourth-largest company of its kind in South Korea. Its headquarters are situated in the LG Twin Towers building in Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul."Overview." LG Corp. Retrieved on 6 January 2010. "Address: LG Twin Towers, 20 Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul 150–721, Korea" LG makes electronics, chemicals, and telecom products and operates subsidiaries such as LG Electronics, Zenith, LG Display, LG Telecom and LG Chem in over 80 countries. History LG Corp. founder Koo In-Hwoi established Lak-Hui Chemical Industrial Corp. in 1947.LG History In 1952, Lak-Hui (pronounced "Lucky", currently LG Chem) became the first Korean company to enter the plastic industry. As the company expanded its plastic business, it established GoldStar Co. Ltd. (currently LG Electronics Inc.) in 1958. Both companies Lucky and GoldStar merged and formed Lucky Goldstar. GoldStar produced South Korea's first radio. Many consumer electronics were sold under the brand name GoldStar, while some other household products (not available outside South Korea) were sold under the brand name of Lucky. The Lucky brand was famous for hygiene products such as soaps and HiTi laundry detergents, but the brand was mostly associated with its Lucky and Perioe toothpaste. Even today, LG continues to manufacture some of these products for the South Korean market, such as laundry detergent. In 1995, to compete better in the Western market, the Lucky-Goldstar Corporation was renamed "LG". The company also associates the letters LG with the company's tagline "Life's Good", which is actually a backronym. Since 2009, LG has owned the domain name LG.com. Mergers In 1996 LG formed a joint venture with IBM; it was later terminated. On 1 April 2000, LG Chemical was split into three separate companies, namely LGCI, LG Chem, and LG Household & Health Care. Later, in July 2007, LG Chem merged with LG Petrochemical. Joint ventures Since 2001, LG has two joint ventures with Royal Philips Electronics: LG Philips Display and LG Philips LCD, but Philips sold off its shares in late 2008.LG Display shares drop 5.4 percent on Philips stake sale. Reuters. Retrieved on 11 November 2010. In 2005, LG entered into a joint venture with Nortel Networks, creating LG-Nortel Co. Ltd. International markets On November 30th 2012, comScore released a report of the October 2012 U.S. Mobile Subscriber Market Share that found LG lost its place as second in the U.S mobile market share to Apple Inc. comScore Reports October 2012 U.S. Mobile Subscriber Market Share – comScore, Inc. Comscore.com (2012-11-30). Retrieved on 2013-07-12. On 20 January 2013, Counterpoint Research announced that LG has overtaken Apple to become second largest in US. market share. LG Electronics returns to 2nd place in U.S. handset market. Yonhap News (2013-01-20). Retrieved on 2013-07-12. On August 7th 2013, comScore released a report of the June 2013 U.S. Smartphone Subscriber Market Share that found LG fell to fifth place in the U.S mobile market share. comScore Reports June 2013 U.S. Smartphone Subscriber Market Share – comScore, Inc. Comscore.com (2013-08-07). Retrieved on 2013-08-14. Sport ownership LG has owned the LG Twins baseball club in Seoul, South Korea, since 1989. Logo The company logo of LG features a circle containing the letters "L" and "G", presented in the form of a smiling human face. Associated companies *GS Group *LS Group *CG Group *DS Group Structure of the Group and financial position LG Corporation is a holding company that operates worldwide through more than 30 companies in the electronics, chemical, and telecom fields. Its electronics subsidiaries manufacture and sell products ranging from electronic and digital home appliances to televisions and mobile telephones, from thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays to security devices and semiconductors. In the chemical industry, subsidiaries manufacture and sell products including cosmetics, industrial textiles, rechargeable batteries and toner products, polycarbonates, medicines, and surface decorative materials. Its telecom products include long-distance and international phone services, mobile and broadband telecommunications services, as well as consulting and telemarketing services. LG also operates the Coca-Cola Korea Bottling Company, manages real estate, offers management consulting, and operates professional sports clubs. Group families Electronics industries * LG Electronics * LG Display * LG Innotek * LG Micron * Hiplaza * Hi Logistics * System Air-Con Engineering * Siltron * Lusem Chemical industries * LG Chem * SEETEC * LG Household & Health Care ** Ĭsa Knox ** The Face Shop * Coca·Cola Beverage Company (South Korea) * LG Hausys * LG TOSTEM BM * LG Life Sciences * LG MMA Telecommunications and services * LG U+ * CS Leader * A•IN * LG Dacom * LG Powercom * DACOM Crossing * DACOM Multimedia Internet * CS ONE Partner * LG CNS * LG N-Sys * V-ENS * BIZTECH & EKTIMO * Ucess Partners * SERVEONE * LG International * TWIN WINE * monkey house * pixdix * Korea Commercial Vehicle * LG Solar Energy * G2R * HS Ad * Twenty Twenty * Media Prima Berhad Sports sponsorship club Bayer Leverkusen]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] .]] ]] home kit]] * LG Twins * Changwon LG Sakers * LG Cup (association football) * LG Cup (Go) * Formula One * Copa América * International Cricket Council * FIS Snowboard World Cup * 2013 Special Olympics World Winter Games * Bayer 04 Leverkusen * Swansea City A.F.C. * Los Angeles Dodgers * Son Yeon-Jae References External links * English Category:Chaebol Category:Companies based in Seoul Category:Companies established in 1947 Category:Conglomerate companies Category:Holding companies of South Korea Category:LG Group Category:Multinational companies Category:Companies listed on the Korea Stock Exchange Category:1947 establishments in Korea